<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Якоря / Anchors by impala65</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252373">Якоря / Anchors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65'>impala65</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Furniture, Gen, Late Night Phone Calls, Pre-Series, Stanford Era, very mild angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый год Сэма в Стэнфорде. Телефонный звонок одним очень ранним утром.<br/>Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Якоря / Anchors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/985580">Anchors</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty">CaffieneKitty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сэм? Что-то случилось?</p><p>— Э-э-э... Привет, Дин.</p><p>— У меня тут 4 часа утра, братец. Ты сейчас на Западном побережье, не забыл?</p><p>— Я вообще-то не думал, что ты снимешь трубку.</p><p>— Ну, а я снял. Так что случилось-то?</p><p>— Да ничего.</p><p>— Ты звонишь мне в 4 часа утра по Восточному времени, то есть у тебя по Тихоокеанскому сейчас час ночи — потому что ничего не случилось и ты думал, что я не возьму трубку?</p><p>— Просто случайно ошибся.</p><p>— Стой, нет, Сэм, погоди.</p><p>— .... Да?</p><p>— .... Как там... ну, дела у тебя как?</p><p>— Хм, да ничего себе. Занимаюсь на всю катушку, и... ну, всё хорошо, короче.</p><p>— Ну и кто она?</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что есть какая-то она?</p><p>— Чувак, я твой брат. Я учил тебя говорить, и я всегда знаю, о чём ты хочешь промолчать.</p><p>— .... Её зовут Джессика.</p><p>— Ага. Такой же ботаник, как и ты?</p><p>— Ну, вроде как. Это же Стэнфорд. Тут ты либо ботаник, либо блюёшь по кампусным вечеринкам.</p><p>— И как она? Горяча?</p><p>— Дин...</p><p>— Да ладно, я же должен был спросить.</p><p>— Она... невозможно описать.</p><p>— Двухголовая, с плавниками и водорослями вместо волос...</p><p>— Дин.</p><p>— Понял, отстал. Я смотрю, ты к ней серьёзно, а, Сэм?</p><p>— .... угу. Мы, ну... Я переезжаю к ней.</p><p>— .... Серьёзно?</p><p>— Ага. Гм. Я потому и позвонил.</p><p>— Ты позвонил мне, чтобы попросить помощи <i>при переезде</i>?</p><p>— Ха-ха! Нет! Не потому. Я, правда, звоню, потому что... я тут книжный стеллаж купил.</p><p>— .... Гм. И что?</p><p>— Это мебель. У меня теперь есть <i>мебель</i>, Дин. Так странно.</p><p>— Да, странно — это именно то слово, что сейчас пришло мне в голову вместе с другими. Теми, которые на три и пять букв. И ты их сейчас услышишь, Сэм, если не объяснишь мне внятно — о чём это ты?</p><p>— Я купил стеллаж на гаражной распродаже. Он такой… невысокий, но тяжёлый. Думаю, это натуральное дерево, только сверху покрашено какой-то дрянью. Мы отвезли его к себе домой, я и Джесс, на её машине.</p><p>— Всё ещё не врубаюсь. Сэм, в чём соль?</p><p>— У меня никогда не было ничего крупнее того, что можно положить к себе в сумку или сунуть в багажник Импалы. Знаешь... жизнь в кампусе — это словно просто ещё одна разновидность отеля, только тут шуму больше. Я здесь даже не распаковывался особо, по привычке. А сейчас я переезжаю в дом. И у меня есть собственная мебель. Книжный стеллаж! Он такой <i>основательный</i>, а я им <i>владею</i>. Он словно пуп мира.</p><p>— Ты там, случайно, не допился до белой горячки в своём студенчестве?</p><p>— Ха-ха. Нет. Я позвонил потому, наверное, что если о таком рассказать кому-то из моего здешнего окружения, до них не дойдёт.</p><p>— Ненавижу так говорить, Сэм, но, похоже, до меня тоже не доходит.</p><p>— Он такой массивный. Настоящая вещь, его так просто с места не сдвинешь, чтобы перевезти, надо договариваться. Не снимешь за пять минут и под мышкой не унесёшь. И он мой, целиком мой.</p><p>— ....</p><p>— Дин, ты ещё слушаешь?</p><p>— .... Угу... Слушаю... Эта штука — какой-то геморрой.</p><p>— Он самый, да. И мне такое нравится. Вот это и странно.</p><p>— Эм-м-м... Прости, Сэмми, не врубаюсь я всё равно. Я просто равнодушен ко всякому барахлу.</p><p>— Ври больше. Я столько лет видел, как ты наводил блеск на свой пистолет.</p><p>— Пистолет — это не барахло. Это инструмент.</p><p>— А машина твоя?</p><p>— Смелым ты стал в своём Стэнфорде, как я погляжу, не боишься, что прибью нафиг.</p><p>— Придурок.</p><p>— Задрот.</p><p>— Да ну тебя. Э... я тебе спать не даю, да?</p><p>— Не, я в норме. Сейчас у нас с папой дело такое — дофига приходится сидеть по ночам.</p><p>— Он там?</p><p>— .... Не-а. Сегодня его очередь пасти клиента.</p><p>— Дин, ты, хм...</p><p>— Да понятно. Не волнуйся, я не скажу ему про твой звонок.</p><p>— Ладно. Спасибо. Ну, мне пора вообще-то. Много утренних занятий.</p><p>— Ага. Иди, выспись, а то твоя девушка не будет с тобой, некрасивым, водиться. Она в курсе, что ты храпишь?</p><p>— Я не храплю.</p><p>— Ещё как храпишь. Звук такой, словно змею засасывает в водяной насос.</p><p>— Пошёл ты.</p><p>— Гы, да, конечно. Иди уже спать. Только, если, эм-м... твой стеллаж вдруг начнёт испускать зловещие эманации, или там письмена на нём странные появятся откуда-то — ты дай мне знать. Я подскочу к тебе и помогу спалить эту хренотень.</p><p>— Ха-ха. Договорились. Ладно, Дин, спокойной ночи.</p><p>
  <i>"щёлк"</i>
</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Сэмми.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>